His Love is Not Mine, Yet
by Rasia2808
Summary: Story of the aftermath of Regina's heartbreak. & how is Robin taking it. Maid Marian sneeking around? I appreciate all the reviews people. keep them coming! #OutlawQueen I'm opened to suggestions! :)
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Chapter 1

She steps slowing into her house. Her tears flowing freely down her face. "This is it" she thought. "I will never be happy."

Just days ago, she was the happiest woman in Storybrooke. She had her heart back, a man it beat heavily for, and two little men she adored. But now it has all changed.

She's back. His first love, mother to his child, the one his heart hurt for years over her death. She's back.

"This has to karma" she thought. Repaying her for all the terrible things she did in the past. She wanted a happy ending so badly. To have the family she has always wanted, dreamed, and desperately needed. But it will never happen. She started to walk slowly up the staircase to her room when she heard a knock on her door.

"If this is Swan I don't know if I can take it."

She opened her door and it was Henry. His sad eyes looked right through her. It was like he could almost feel the pain she felt.

"Hi Mom."

"HiHenry"

He rushed to her and hugged her tight. She hugged him back and tried to suck up her tears to save face for him.

"I am so sorry mom."

"It's ok Henry. You are right, villains do not get happy endings"

"I know I was right mom, but I do not see any villains here."

She smiled.

"I want to stay with you for a few days, mom"

"Oh Henry, you don't have to do that. I will be fine, I promise." She put on her best fake smile trying to cover up the deep heartache inside that was killing her.

"Mom, you are important to me, and I will NOT let you go through this alone. You do deserve love, because you are amazing. I love you mom"

"I love you to Henry. What did Swan say?"

"She is fine with it, she really really feels horrible because she didn't know. But I still feel she would've saved her anyway. She is sad that she hurt you. She wanted you to have happiness more than anyone."

She smiled at Henry, and hugged him tighter. He was there for her and this is the only man she needed.

"Thanks honey, you are my true love"

Chapter 2

The past few days felt like a blur. Regina and Henry spent time together when he was there but it was bad when he left for school. It has been three days since Robin's first love came back into his life. Three days her emotions were killing her from the inside. This emotion is even greater than when she lost Daniel.

"This can't be normal" she thought. "Does it suppose to hurt this bad?"

All she can do is take it one day at a time. But the days get harder and harder. She hasn't seen anyone else since that tragic night when her world turn upside down. Henry has tried to get her to be amongst the land of the living but she wasn't ready.

She and Henry spent time together after school. She enjoyed being with him. It took her mind off her emotions and heart ache. It was almost time for bed and Regina went to Henry's room to say goodnight. She opened his door and he stood at his window looking out with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong Henry?"

"What is he doing outside our house?"

Her heart pounded. She had a clue but did not want to have high hopes. As she walked over she asked "Who?"

"Him."

It was Robin. He looked frantic. He was pacing outside her yard looking at her front door. He looked as if he was trying to decide to ring the bell or not. After about 10 minutes of watching him pacing on her porch, he finally rang the doorbell.

Henry and Regina looked at each other.

"You don't have to talk to him mom. I can tell him you are asleep."

She took a deep sigh. "No honey, I need to face him. Maybe it will give me an ounce of relief."

He squeezed her hand for support, and then she left his room. She walked slowly down the staircase. The doorbell rang for the third time when she reached the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. He stood there like a zombie. He looked sad. He doesn't look like a man that recently got his wife back.

He just stared at her. She just stared at him. She just realized she missed him even more now that he is standing there. Regina finally asked the burning question.

"What are you doing here?"

He just continued to stare. His eyes looked red with weary and lack of sleep. It made her heart ache even more.

"I had to see you."

"Why? You should be happy. You have your first love back."

"Regina, it's not that simple."

"Why the hell not?" she looked angry and hurt. He looked at her confused.

"Do you even have to ask? I'm in love with you." He placed his hands on her wrists.

Her breath caught in her throat at his words.

"No! Don't tell me that Robin, don't say things you don't mean and we can't act upon. Please." Tears were forming in his eyes and she did not know if she could keep them from falling.

"I do mean it Regina! These past few weeks have not been just nothing to me. They meant everything to me."

"Now what Robin? You wife is back! The mother of your child. Those few weeks meant everything to me! I opened my heart again. But what are we supposed to do? Nothing. You know that so why are you here? You should be ecstatic, but yet you are here on my porch telling me things I always wanted to hear but I can't do a damn thing about it! Why?" Tears were pouring down her face. She was hurting and felt like her heart was being ripped out slowing by her emotions.

Robin leaned in dangerously close.

"I'm here because I can't stop thinking of you. You are constantly on my brain when I am awake and vivid in my dreams when I sleep. I crave you. I think of holding you, laughing with you, kissing you, and loving you every time I shut my eyes. I'm so confused. I know my wife is back and this is great for Roland and for me but I cannot get you out of my head. We made a strong bond Regina, and I do not think that will ever go away. You opened my heart too. It was closed for so long. I love my wife but I feel that was a lifetime ago. I'm in love with you now."

She could not take this. He was saying all the things she longed to hear. But he wasn't hers anymore. He belonged to someone else.

He took her in his arms and held her. The breeze was blowing on them in the cool night air standing on her porch. She cried into his shoulder wishing this all could been just a sick horrible nightmare. But she knew it was real. He kissed her neck and whispered "I love you". That's when she knew her heart officially broke inside her body. She never felt so weak as she did right now.

She pushed him away.

"You have to leave, I can't deal with this. It's too much."

He started to take her in his arms again, but backed away. He walked away from the porch but looked back.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

He ran fast, picked her up, pressed her back to the wall and kissed her so hard and with so much emotion she swore she died and gone to heaven. He kissed her long and hard pouring all his emotions in that kiss. He ran his hands over her back and behind her head. He was pulling her as close as he could to him. She kissed back because she felt that this was maybe the last chance to get to kiss him. It was powerful. She never felt like this kissing Daniel. All the emotions of love, happiness, depressed, and sadness came on her all at once.

He let go of her and just held her for what seemed as forever. She held him tight feeling his warmth that for once since the heartbreak warmed her heart. He kissed her forehead, ears, eyes, nose, lips, and her neck. Eventually they let go of each other.

He left her and walked back to his house. She felt worse. It was the same situation as before but with a twist. Instead of her love dying, he was gone because of confusion and wanting to do that right thing even though it was clear he wanted more.

She closed the door and dropped down on the floor and wept. Henry was there standing above her. He dropped done beside her, hugged her close.

"It's gonna be ok, Mom. I do not know when or how, but it will be ok." She just smile and held him tighter. This is all she had left.

All while that was going on, no one didn't notice movement in the bushes. Maid Marian had witnessed the entire scene. She knew something was wrong with her husband. His mind seemed to be elsewhere the next day after she arrived. He was distance, stared off into space and whenever he heard some say the word Regina, he jumped. He woke up in cold sweats at night and can't seem to sleep. So she followed him tonight. Now she knew why.

Now she was angry. The Evil Queen tried to kill her and now she made her husband fall for her.

"She will not have my family, and she will never have her happily ever after."


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The water was icy cold against his skin. Ever since Robin left Regina's house two weeks ago, he has taken at least two cold showers a day. Even though the temperature has dropped unexpectedly in the summer, somehow the water cools him down for all the memories and moments he think of Regina, and that was very often.

"What am I thinking? My wife is here alive and well. People would kill to have an opportunity like this." He shook his head and descended from the shower.

Just years ago he wished this very thing would happened, and now it has. But he was not happy. Because he didn't have _her_.

He still dreams about her. Just thinking about that night two weeks ago gives him chills. The taste of those luscious lips. The feel of her soft delicate skin pressed up to his body. The tears she shed over this entire event.

"I am so damn confused!"

"What's that honey?" Marian came in the room with a curious look her face.

"Oh nothing honey just thinking of something Little John told me."

She did not look convinced, but shrugged anyway. "Ok." Then she left the room.

"That was close" he thought. He needed to get his head on straight. Many people have told him he seems that he is in a daze. He denies it. Being among people who think you should be the happiest person in the world because something great happened to you is exhausting.

"You still on cloud 9 for having your wife back in your life?" someone randomly ask walking down the street.

"It's amazing" he tells them. When he first saw Marian, of course he was ecstatic. It was a miracle she was here. But he still wants Regina.

"Honey, I am going to walk through the forest."

"Ok my handsome husband, have a great day" She comes and kisses him. Every time she does, he still feels nothing. He use to feel warmth many years ago, but now that has disappeared.

He gives her a small smile and leaves the house. He looks up at the sun pointing north and starts walking towards it. "Where ever the sun leads me."

He walked in the north direction for about 30 minutes until he came upon a beautiful green pasture. There he notices someone riding a horse. Whoever is riding is magnificent. They has great form, and powerful speed.

"Whoever it is can handle a horse well."

Him being fond of horses himself, he like to see someone who have a love for horses as much as he did. He walked toward the figure on the horse and decided to introduce himself and notices it is a woman. He was impressed. Her back was turned to him petting the horse with affection. Talking and giving attention like no one he has ever seen. Robin does not recognize the woman because she had a riding hat on.

"I'm guessing you love horses, you a great rider." he said smiling.

The woman turned and low and behold it was the woman that haunted him daily. _Regina._

She knows that voice anywhere. She turns around and his mouth drops. Obviously he didn't know it was her at first.

"Regina?"

"Robin, what are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk and came across this pasture. I didn't know that it was you on the horse. You did not tell me you knew how to ride horses."

"In my past life before becoming queen I use to ride all the time."

"Why you never told me?"

"Well, we were just starting our relationship before it came crashing down. So I did not have time."

He just stared at her. There were still beautiful things he never knew about her. He wished he did.

"How's Henry?"

"He is just fine, how's Roland?"

"He is great, but he misses you. He often asks why he hasn't seen you."

She makes a frown and then looks at the ground.

"Well, I got to get going."

"Regina, wait please."

"I will not Robin. We don't have nothing to say to each other."

He comes up close to her. "I miss you Regina."

She just looks at him with those beautiful eyes. Those eyes that use to sparkle with delight whenever she looked at him were filled with sadness and despair. Bags under her eyes tells him she has been crying a lot. The feeling is very mutual.

"I have to go."

"Regina" he catches her arm. She looks up at him with tears almost falling, "Robin please, let me go."  
He looks at her and slowly release his hold. Regina gets on her horse and gallops away. Away from him.

He drops his head in sadness and tears in his eyes. "What am I going to do?"

**Who will Robin choose?**


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just when she thinks her heart is mending she see him again. _Robin. _The man who opened her heart and still aches mercifully for.

"I love him, and I always will."

She started riding horses again. That was one thing she use to do back when her life was simple. Without the worry. She felt closer to her father and to Daniel. That gave her some relief. She love the feel of a horse underneath her with the wind in her face despite the chill in summer. But when she comes home, there are always thoughts and feelings for Robin.

Henry has really been her rock through these tough few weeks. She thank the Gods above for her son. They knew she needed him. He made sure she was ok tried so hard to cheer her up. She would try to get perked up just for him, but he could see through her fake persona.

"Mom, I know you. You don't have to act like you are ok."

She just smiles and hug him tightly. "You are such a young man, thank you for being there for me" she would say.

"It's what sons do, Mom."

She was back home now, and soon Henry would been in from school briefly stopping at Emma's house. Regina walks up to the house about to get dinner started, when she notices her tire is on flat.

"Hmmm, I did not know I had a flat."

With more examining she notices all her tires are on flat with cuts in them.

"What the hell? Who would cut my tires?" If she had asked that question a year ago, more than half the town would be on her list of prospects. But now that she has turned over a new leaf, no one comes to mind.

"I got to talk to Charming." She runs in the house to call him.

Meanwhile behind the enormous hedge bush, a head pops up grinning. Maid Marian looks satisfied with her sabotage. "I may not can fight her, but I can make her life miserable by driving her crazy." It wasn't her greatest plan but that is all she has for now. Ever since she saw Robin kissed Regina, Marian has been having crazy thoughts in her head. She wanted to destroy Regina, and until she comes up with a plan to put that in action, torturing her was the best way.

Robin still tosses in his sleep. Sometimes she lie awake for a while just watching him. He called out Regina's name a couple a times and that only made her rage fire up more.

"It is not fair! I am his wife! The mother of his child. I have always been there for him, but he stills falls for her. She has to have a spell on him, and I will prove it."

Marian races back to her cottage hoping to beat Robin back.

"I will get my revenge on the Evil Queen if it's the last thing I do."

While saying those very words, her heart forming a black hole.

**I know these chapters may seem less enthusiastic but more action is coming! Please write a review. Thanks **


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I just don't understand who would be sabotaging my stuff!" Regina yelled at Charming and Emma.

"I mean, no one else here has it out for me, I think."

Emma looked apologetically. "Regina, we are going to find who did these things to you." She looked at her farther.

"She is right Regina." Charming said convincing. "We will get to the bottom of this."

"Right." Regina was not convinced. In the past two weeks, someone has had her pinned and she is pissed about it. Some idiot has thrown toilet paper on her house, paint balled her car, and put a dead rat in front of her door. At first she thought it was some kinds pulling a prank. But that was before someone poisoned her apple tree. Talk about irony.

"Someone will pay for this crap! You better hope you Charmings' find this person before I do. I may have turned over a new leaf, but I can still conjure a fireball and roast their ass." She was very annoyed.

"We promise Regina, we will catch them."

She just shook her head and went inside her house. "I need to do some investigation myself. Let me catch this fool. I may not be the 'Evil Queen' anymore but they haven't dealt with Regina Mills."

She spent the rest of the day in the house. Her thoughts and feelings of Robin never subside.

She finally decided to venture into town yesterday. Obviously everyone knew what went down. Surprising, everyone spoke to her and a few try to make small conversation.

"I guess they feel sorry for me."

She went to the store to pick up more groceries. Henry loves Mexican food, so she decided to cook tacos. She spun around in the aisle to go check out and ran smack dab into Robin and they hit each other's forehead and collapsed. Her groceries spilling all around them and she landed on top.

'My God he is more gorgeous than I remember' she thought.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" she asked helping him stand and brushing dust off him.

"I am great now that you are here and touching me."

She stopped and started picking up her ingredients. He squat down to help her.

"Making your famous tacos?"

"I don't know about famous."

"They were famous to me." She got nervous just looking at him. That accent made her weak every time. In her dreams it made her body ache for his, now she wanted to haul his ass back to her house. 

"I got to get home."

"Regina, every time we see each other we can't run off."

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't just walk away from you for good." He wanted to reach out and pull her in his arms and make her stay there. But he could not do that because they were in public.

"Ha! You could've fooled me."

"Regina, you know my situation."

"Well Robin, I'm not gonna stand here all day wanting you to figure it out."

Before he could say anything else, she turned on her heels, checked out and left.

She got back home and sighed.

"Will those unexpected meetings get any easier?" she asked herself. She was convinced they were not.

She was just about to get dinner started when her bell ranged. "Just a minute please!"

She ran to door hoping it was Emma with news. She opened the door and there stood _Maid Marian_.

"Hello Evi- I mean Regina. How are you? May I come in?"

Before Regina could respond she stepped in her house.

Regina looked surprised that she was here. "Uh Marian? Hello? And what are you doing here?"

"Just came for a visit."

"And why is that?"

"Because, I'm here to warn you to stay away from Robin!"

**Uh OH! **


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Regina looked at Marian like she slapped her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Your Majesty." She gave Regina a smirk.

"HA!" Regina laughed so hard in front of Marian's face. "Come again?"

"I hope you received point when your apple tree got poisoned." She really gave her an evil smirk.

Regina stopped laughing then. She looked at her dangerously serious. "You poisoned my apple tree?"

Marian laughed heartily. "Kinda goes good with your personality, don't ya think?"

Regina gave her the most deathly glare. "I don't know who you think I am to be sabotaging my belongings, but just know I can make your life hell on earth."

"No you can't." Marian said unnerved by Regina's glares.

"Try me." She started to make a fireball but before she could Marian said, "But what would Robin and the rest of Storybrooke think?"

Regina stopped. 'Damn!, I suppose to be the good guy now' she thought.

"Your new persona, wouldn't stand a chance if everyone knew you tried to hurt me, right?"

Marian laughed and walked to Regina's couch, sat down, and put her dirty shoes on Regina's table.

"Look Queen, I know you casted some kind of love spell on Robin. However I will get to the bottom on it."

"I have never put a love spell on Robin or anyone else for that matter. That's so beneath my magic why the hell would I use it?"

"Because you are a lonely bitch that's why."

"You stupid whore, don't tempt me." Regina balled her fists wanting to knock her back to the enchanted forest.

"I thought I was making that clear that I wanted to tempt you to hurt me. That way, Robin would hate you."

'God what has happened to her?' Regina thought. She looked like and evil spawn nesting on her couch. 'Is this how she look wanting revenge?'

"Marian, he loves you. He is with you. I'm not with him."

"I know that dammit, but I can see in his eyes all he thinks about is you. And I saw that little kiss you two had here weeks ago."

"You followed him here? You are a sick bitch."

"Nope, just making sure I have the family I deserve. You sure as hell don't deserve Robin's love. He is a great man, who does good things for other people. And he fell for you? You had to slip something in his drink."

"If Robin is thinking of me as you say, he is doing that on his on without any help from me. Jealous much?" Regina looked at her with a satisfied smile. This had to be killing Marian inside if she is going through all this trouble.

"Look Marian, I can't stop his thoughts and feelings for me and I stopped being around here the moment you got here. What more do you want?"

"For you to get that love spell off him! I know you cast it on him!" Marian looked as if she was about to burst in flames. She was fire red.

"I don't have a spell on him! You go talk to _him_ about his feelings, not me!"

Marian came and stood in front on Regina's face. Regina was maybe 5 inches taller than her in heels.

"Like I said, Evil Queen, stay away from my family. I will find out what you did to him. You will regret the day I got here." She glared her eyes at Regina so hard they almost disappeared.

"That's a lot of talk, Marian. You sure you can handle that?" she smirked.

"Ha! Like I said before, you can't hurt me Regina. You want so badly for people to see that you truly changed. One slip up can change their perspective back to hate like it has always been. You would lose everyone, including your son. Don't underestimate me, Regina. I may not have magic, but I will have my revenge on you. Because evil people don't get happy endings." She seemed satisfied with her outburst.

Regina sighed and shook her head. "Well well well, aint that the pot calling the kettle black."

Regina looked at Marian and noticed something strange. She always had the ability to see inside someone's heart. That's when she saw Marian had a black hole that was growing by the minute.

"Looks like your personality is changing Marian. I can see right to your heart. And it looks like it is becoming as tattered as mine. Remember what you said now, evil people don't get happy endings." Regina winked at her and smiled.

Marian screamed, turned on her heel and stormed out her house.

"That little runt thinks she can best me. Ha! We will see about that."


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

She was staring at the pond in desperate thought. The pond was almost frozen. The temperature was dropping every day and no one seemed to know why.

'What am I going to do about Marian?'

"Mom."

She turned and saw Henry walk towards her smiling. She waved and smiled back.

'My son is such a blessing to me' she thought.

Henry reached Regina and hugged her. They have established a routine. Each week he stays at either Emma's house or Regina's. This week was Emma's and thank God it was. Even though Regina knew she could take Marian, she didn't want Henry around that. She had to tell him what's going on. He hates to be the last person to know things. Also, part of her knew her son would believe her more than anyone else.

"I missed you, Mom"

I missed you to sweetheart." She looked at him with his beautiful eyes. She always thought he had the most precious eyes. Maybe, because he was her son. He was becoming a handsome and smart young man.

"What's been up?" he asked.

She looked at the pond again thinking of how to tell him.

"Henry, I need to tell you something but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone until it absolutely necessary. OK?"

"OK. What is it?"

"You know those pranks someone has been pulling on me?"

"Those weren't pranks mom; someone wants to hurt you and doing it in little ways."

"Well I found out who that is."

"Who? Did mom and grandpa catch them?"

"Not exactly. Turns out it was Marian."

"Maid Marian?"

"Yes."

To her surprise he didn't look shocked.

"Honestly, I am not that surprised Mom. I watch them when you are in public. Robin can't keep his eyes off you and if looks could kill you would be dead by the eyes of Marian."

She laughed at him. Her smart son, always there for her.

"She came to the house yesterday threatening me."

"Threating you?" He started to laugh. "She has been gone thirty years and hasn't seen half the things you can do. Who does she think she is?"

"She thinks she is a clever little runt that's what. She knows if I get into a fight with her that the whole town would believe I did it on purpose."

"But you have changed mom." He looked so puzzled, bless his heart.

"Honey you have known me thirteen years. These people have known me longer and seen all the horrible things I have done. She is right. They would believe I was evil again in a hot second if I messed up. Plus, Robin and Roland would hate me."

"You should tell Emma."

"Your mother has done enough Henry."

Henry stared off in a distance, clearly thinking.

He turned to her and said,"So she is evil now?"

"I guess so. I can see into people hearts through their bodies and her heart have a black hole growing fast."

"Well, there is only one thing to do Mom."

"What's that sweetie?"

"Have our own operation, like me and Emma. Operation: Hood"

Regina smiled so bright. She always wished to have a special operation with Henry, now she can.

"Alright! But why Operation: Hood?"

"Because by the time we are through, you will your man back."

"You are so smart, you know that?"

"I get it from my mothers" They both laughed and started thinking of a master plan to take down Maid Marian.

_-2 hours later-_

Regina and Henry were exhausted. They have been thinking of plans for two hours. They decided to keep the operation between them. If necessary they would tell Emma and Charming. They decided to set up mini cameras all around the house. Regina will charm them so they would be indestructible and waterproof.

They were starving so they decided to walk to Granny's for lunch.

"It's getting cold mom and it's the beginning of summer!"

"I know baby. I don't know what is going on." They were both a little chilly.

They were almost to their destination when they saw the _Hoods. _Robin, Roland, and Marian. They walked with Roland in between them swinging him. They looked like a happy family. Regina almost shed a tear. She thought she would have a family with Robin someday. But that may never happen.

"Mom, be strong." He squeezed her hand and kept walking. It was Roland that noticed them first.

"Gina, Gina, Gina!"

He raced to her, jumped and hugged her tightly. She looked surprised but hugged him back.

"Hello sweet Roland."

"Henry!" he yelled and jumped into Henry's arms.

"Hey buddy. How's it going?"

"I missed you two."

Regina and Henry looked at each other with a sad smile.

"We missed you to Roland" Regina said. She tried to not let her tears fall.

"Roland! Don't jump on people like that!" Marian was there beside Roland trying to pull him from Regina's hand.

"Mom, its Gina. She used to bake me cookies and read me bed time stories."

Marian's nose flared at what her son just told her.

Robin looked as if he has seen a ghost.

"Hello Regina and Henry. What are you all up to?" he asked nervously.

Regina could not answer. She has a hard time answering him when the look in his eyes said 'I miss you.'

Henry answered for her. "We are just going to granny's for burger and ice cream."

"Ooo Dad can we go? Remember me, you, Gina and Henry use to go and get ice cream and you would kiss her-

"Ok kid." He laughed nervously looking at Marian.

Marian looked as if she wanted to rip Regina apart. She gave her a mutual look.

"Sorry son, we were going home."

"Pleasssssseee daddy? You love going to eat with Gina and Henry. You smiled more."

That did it.

Marian had literally turned fire red, Robin was lost for words, Regina felt she would die of embarrassment and Henry just grinned.

'That's why he is my buddy.' Henry thought.

"Roland we need to go home. I'm sure the Queen and her son wouldn't want to bring a child along."

Before she could respond, Henry did.  
"Oh no problem. We use to take Roland to eat all the time. We had tons of fun, right buddy?"

"Right, bro."

'Oh God, I am going to die.' Regina thought.

"Roland-"

"Honey, maybe another time. Your parents are probably tired." Regina bends downs and takes his little hands. He has the sweetest little smile. She missed that smile. Those hands that held her neck tight when she picked him up. She used to rock him to sleep and it was one of the best things to do.

"Promise?" he said looking at her with hope.

Regina looked at Robin. He bore his eyes into her with love and longing in his eyes.

She looked at Roland again. "We will see baby." She hugged him tight and he hugged her back. Marian huffed and puffed like she wanted to blow the house down.

Regina and Henry moved past them without a goodbye and walked towards Granny's. After seconds, she couldn't help but look back and saw that Robin looked at the same moment. Both eyes glistened with sadness. It seems as if she could read his thoughts and feel his heartbeat. Marian then yanked his arm for him to pay attention to her and they walked away.

"Don't worry mom. You will have your happy ending."

She turned to Henry, her super man.

"You know since being on the good side, I am starting to believe that."

**Guys I promise the really good stuff is coming! Please review. **


	7. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"There, that should do it." Henry wiped his sweaty forehead and stood from the green grass.

"No one will be sneaking around here mom without you knowing." He smiled at his mom feeling accomplished that he helped her. In his old life in New York, he was really into electronics, so installing cameras around Regina's house was fairly easy. He installed tiny cameras inside and outside every nook and cranny of the house. Regina then charmed them to make them indestructible and waterproof.

"So if the little runt try's to do something else, she will be caught."

"Exactly." Henry smirked.

"Excellent. You are so smart kid. What would I do without you?" she hugged him tight against her and kissed his cheek.

"I don't know, but I know you will never have to answer that question. I will always be there for you."

It was hard for Regina to believe that her son was growing up so fast. She enjoy him just being her boy, and she definitely enjoyed creating Operation: Hood with just him.

"Now the cameras are hooked to your computer and you will have access" he informed her.

"Thanks again honey. I love you." She looked at her boy and smiled wide. Despite what she think of Swan and the Charmings, if she had to do it all over again knowing what she does now, she would adopt Henry in a second. No matter what she is going through, Henry gives her hope. The hope she always knew she needed. If her love for him is all she needs in this world, so be it. Robin's love was amazing. But Henry's love, is the greatest of them all.

"I love you to mom."

_**-Robin-**_

He placed his face in his hands and sighed.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't keep living a lie with Marian."

He was trying not to be selfish, but he could not take it any longer.

"I can't live without Regina. I love Marian, but our romance love is dead."

He wanted to make a family with her for Roland sake. Many children with loved ones deceased do not get a chance to have this very often. Unfortunately, he has to go with his heart. He has always followed his heart except this time. It was time that he did.

"I have to tell Marian the truth. I have to tell her that I love Regina. No matter what she did in the past, she was that person anymore."

_**-At the Cabin- **_

He walked in on Marian cooking dinner. Roland was off with Little John thank God. He did not need to see this.

"Uh, Marian? We need to talk." He looked nervous.

"What about honey?" She continued to stir the ingredients and looked at him smiling.

"It's about us."

She suddenly stopped stirring. She placed the spoon down on the counter and came and sat down at the table.

"What about us honey? Aren't you happy?"

He came and sat on opposite side.

"Marian, it is a _miracle _that you are here. Everyone says I'm the luckiest guy in the world. To have their loved one back safe and sound after so many years. I love you. Meeting you was one of the best days of my life and I even told people I would walk through hell just to bring you back."

She smiled wide, hoping that this is just about them and not about him and Regina.

Wishful thinking.

He continued. "I'm glad you are here to continue to see Roland grow. But we are not compatible as we were all those years ago. The love is not there anymore. I mourned you for so long and slowly my romance love for you died a while ago. I thought you were gone and it's hard to get those emotions back, especially if your heart belongs to someone else."

"What are you saying Robin?" Tears were flowing from her eyes freely. She felt like something was ripping her apart and alone with her sadness, her hate and revenge for Regina grew. Marian thought Robin's thoughts of Regina subside, but evidently that's not the case.

"I'm saying that I am in love with Regina Mills."

Marian looked at him with anger.

"The same bitch that killed me in the first place? Do you know how that sounds Robin?!"

"Marian she is not the same person. That person back then was the Evil Queen, the person we all despised. But she different now." He tried to reach for her arm to hopefully soothe her, but she snatched it from his grasped.

"I can't believe you would do this to me. To Roland!" she stood up over him and screamed. That bitch has some kind of spell over you Robin! Why can't you see that?"

"She does not have any spell on me, Marian! Don't you see? Her biggest rival of all, Snow White, even cares for her. This towns people actually care. She used _light magic _to save us all. No evil person can use light magic, there is no way! That is proof that she has changed."

"Bull Shit Robin! She killed me in my past life! You just going to forgive her that easily?" she was in his face screaming and trying to punch him everywhere she could. He grabbed her wrists that made her look at him.

"I have forgiven her. When evil takes over you Marian, you don't know what to do. And soon it consumes you. She can't even tell anyone how many people she killed because evil had her on high. But she has changed."

He looked at her hoping she would understand, but she did not.

"I will never forgive you for this. You are going to leave me? For that witch!?" she screamed. Marian looked red as blood. Her eyes bloodshot looking like she would explode any second.

"The woman that has always been there for you and the mother of your child."

He looked down. He felt horrible and to many people it make since, but he had to follow his heart and it never led him astray.

"Marian you told me long ago that in whatever I do, I should follow my heart no matter what anyone else says. And you were right because it never led me wrong. I have to trust it now."

"Robin that's her magic talking! Look we can work it out ok? I heard Storybrooke has a counselor or whatever he is and he can help. Come on honey we can get through this. We can get you cured of this magic spell she has on you." She looked frantic and scared. She was grabbing his shirt holding on for dear life.

"I'm so sorry Marian. But I can't. I swear it's no curse. It's pure love." He looked down on her and kissed her forehead and headed to the door. "I'm going to go check on Roland. Again I'm so so sorry Marian."

He left the cabin and let out a big breath. He did it. Now he just needed to convince Regina that she was the only one for him.

_**-Marian-**_

"I can't believe he would do this to me." She laid on her bedroom floor and sobbed uncontrollably.

She didn't deserve this. Her heart couldn't take this. She suddenly jumped up and ran to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked a mess. Her hair was out of place, eyes blood shot, and clothes wrinkled. She was shaking so hard. She looked in the mirror again and smashed it with her bare hands. Glass shattered to the floor and around her feet. She looked at her bloody hand and smirked.

"If I can't have Robin, no one can." She washed off her hand, grabbed a coat and left. She warned Regina about messing with her family.

"She thinks I am no threat to her. We will see if she finally has Robin. She doesn't deserve him or the right to share Roland. I have to take matters in my own hands. Literally."


	8. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_**-Marian-**_

Marian walked down Main Street of Storybrooke looking around. She had to find something. She did not know what, but she will find something to defeat Regina once and for all. Finally she came upon Mr. Gold's shop.

"The Dark One's shop!" she smile deviously and went in. She looked around and her eyes grew wide.

"Wow, this is a lot of stuff!"

"Hello, how can I help you?" Belle approached Marian with a smile on her face ready to help.

"O hello, I'm just here looking. I never thought I would be in the shop of the Dark One" she smiled.

"His name is Rumplestilkin." Bell informed her looking a little annoyed. "No one really calls him the 'Dark One' anymore."

"I'm very sorry, I'm new here."

"What is your name?" she looked puzzled. "We don't usually get new people around here, especially anyone that knows Rumple is the Dark One."

"O, I'm Marian, Robin's wife." She held out her hand.

Belle nodded in understanding. "O yea, the woman Emma brought back from the past." Belle gave her a small smile not reaching her eyes. Many people are still sad that Regina's happiness disappeared in an instance.

"That's right. And who are you?" Marian look puzzled.

"I'm Belle, Rumple's wife."

"Wife?" Marian looked at Belle shocked. She could not believe a beautiful and obviously intelligent woman would marry the Dark One.

"Yes, his proud wife." Belle did not look amused.

"I apologize, I guess I am just surprised by the changes here. Just a couple of weeks ago I was about to be killed by the Evil Queen and now here everyone is civil to each other."

Belle eyes soften and gave Marian a small smile. "You are right, I am sorry. Many things have changed as you can see. Everyone is not as scared of Rumple as they use to be, and Regina is not the Evil Queen anymore. She's just a normal person like you and me."

Marian gave her a fake smile. "So I have heard." 'I wished people will stop saying that!' she thought. She is still evil and I will prove it!'

"So do you want to have a tour?" Belle stepped back so Marian can view the shop.

"Sure."

They browsed around and Belle informed her about many things in the shop. They came up on many magical potions sitting on the counter and Marian stopped to look.

"What do these do?" Marian looked at awe and hoped one of these would help her with revenge on Regina.

"These are not for sell. But, I will tell you what they do since you are so eager to learn. Belle loved to teach people of what she knew about anything.

She picked up a bottle and showed it to Marian. "This special one when a little sprinkled on clothes can make fit to whatever size. If you gain or lose weight. This one makes a person's hair color change."

All the potions seem like little kiddie pranks. Marian spotted a bottle that looked different from the rest. The bottle looked more elegant, which may equal more importance.

Marian asked, "What about this one?"

"O this is one is not like the others. This is potion when sprinkle on something cannot be undo by magic. For example, if I break this bottle, usually Rumple can come and fix it with magic. But with this potion, you cannot use magic at all to restore anything."

Marian's brain started to buzz. She had a great idea. But the potion wasn't for sell. She had to get Belle away so she can steal it.

"O I bet no one ever uses this potion" Marian said.

"You will be surprised."

Belle cell phone started to ring. It was Rumple calling.

"Hey Marian, can you stay right here for a second, I have to take this call. Husband alert." They both laughed.

"That's fine. I will be right here." She smiled big knowing this may be here only chance in getting the potion.

Belle ran to the back of the shop to talk to Rumple and Marian pulled out a small container in her purse. Thank God she had it. She knew if she just stole the bottle, Belle would know she took it. She opened the potion bottle and poured some of it in her container, and then placed the bottle back where it stood moments before. Being married to Robin had its advantages. She finished just in time because Belle was coming back.

"I'm very sorry about that. What to continue looking?"

"No, I apologize. It's time for me to pick up my son, but thank you very much for informing me of these artifacts."

"Welcome!"

Marian left the shop and smirked. There is no more wasting time. It's time to get Regina back for taking what belonged to her! She will show that evil wench Marian Locksley was a threat and a damn good one.

_**-Robin-**_

Robin never felt so free. He finally told his wife the truth. He could see it now. Regina and him becoming a family. A happy family. He wanted to go tell Regina right away but he promised Roland ice cream and to ride horses. He would be on her porch bright and early and he hoped she would forgive him and give them a chance.

He realized he can not live without her. She made his heart leap out of his chest and his smile spread wide. He could finally get back to happiness. Hopefully she still wanted to be with him. Regina was so different in this realm. He could not believe that was the same person. It is as if someone else took over her body back then when she was the 'Evil Queen'. The beautiful woman he feel in love with was much different. She smiled so sweetly and looked at him the way no one else did. Not even Marian. Her eyes captivated him so much he got lost just looking at her, and he does not care. In his arms, it felt as if she was made just for him.

He looked down at his tattoo and smile. He remembered what Regina told him about Tinkerbelle's prophecy

"_She led me to this tavern. I never saw his face. But, I did see his tattoo."_

He did believe in prophecies and he also believed it was all about timing. It was there time now. No time like the present.

He walked down the street pass the playground and saw Henry sitting on the bench. He looked puzzled. Robin went over to him.

"Hey Henry."  
Henry looked up and looked back down. "Hey Robin."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you suppose to be at home with your wife? Would she want you to speak to me?"

"Henry, I will always speak to you and spend time with you if you want. She doesn't control me."

"Seems like she does. It's sure keeping you away from my mom."

"Look Henry, I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out with you like we use to. I just thought you wouldn't want to because what happen with me and your mom. Also I thought Regina wouldn't want me to."

"She wouldn't do that. She knows how close we were getting." Henry looked angered. It broke Robin's heart seeing him this way. But he was intending to make it all better.

"I'm so sorry Henry. Please forgive me. I need you too. Today I told Marian that I am in love with your mother. That I really want to be with her. I love your mom Henry. I let everything else cloud by true feelings and what _I_ want. But this time, I am following my heart straight to your mother. And I swear I will never hurt her ever again."

Henry looked at him for a very long time. He was trying to make sure that Robin meant every word. And it seems as though he does. He saw the love Robin and his mom had and it was so true.

"Henry you are the most important person to Regina. Can you give me your blessing to have a future with your mom?"

Henry didn't answer right away but he knew what he had to do.

"Yes, you have my blessing. But you better not hurt her Robin. I have two moms that have magic and my grandparents are Snow White, Prince Charming, Rumplestilskin, and Belle. You don't want to mess this up." He looked so serious defending Regina.

Robin chuckled. "Trust me Henry, I know what I'm walking into, and Regina is all worth it."

Henry smiled and they shook hands.

Hey beautiful people! You won't have to wait much longer! Chapter 10 is coming your way today!


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long but here it is! Enjoy! Thank you all for the reviews and for reading my first story! I appreciate it greatly. **

**Chapter 10!**

-Regina-

Later on that night, Regina went to bed. She was reading a love story for the first time in a while. Whenever she used to read love novels, she would picture herself as the woman being in love and having her happily ever after. I guess it was not in the cards for her.

She laid the book face down on her lap and sighed. She missed Robin and Roland so much. It's been many weeks since being with them and it feels like it's been years. This kind of pain and disappointment does not go away without time. Regina wondered how much time. Her heart can't take it anymore. Every night she cries herself to sleep wondering what if. What if Marian didn't come back? By now Roland would have his own room in her house probably.

Regina remembers the conversation she had with Tink long ago.

"_Regina, you need love."_

What if she did have the courage to go in that tavern and introduce herself to her soul mate?

"_Well, maybe it's all about timing." _She remembers Robin's words to her just after she poured out her heart the afternoon before Marian returned.

She placed a bookmark in her book, laid it on her nightstand, and switched her lamp off with the snap of her fingers.

"Let me go to sleep, so I can't worry my brains out."

She went off into a deep slumber.

_**-hours later-**_

Regina woke abruptly smelling something burning. She sat up in her bed, looked around, and screamed in terror!

Her room was on fire! She felt the room about to collapse. She waved her hand to get rid of the fire but it didn't work. No matter how hard she tried, she could not put out the fire! Before the fire could reach her bed she magically appeared on the street in front of her house.

She watched in horror as the house she had for 30 years burn to the ground with all her belongings trapped inside. She tried with all her might again to diminish the smoke with her magic but she could not.

"Who would do this to me?" She had tears in her eyes. She thanked the gods her son was at Emma's this week. How could she get help? Her phone was in the house and she was outside in a tank top and shorts barefooted.

Suddenly, she saw David's truck and a fire truck raced down the road towards her.

"Thank god!" she closed her eyes thankful to see help on the way.

David and Snow hoped out of the truck quickly and flew to Regina. Snow grabbing her first and pulled her in a tight hug.

"O my god, Regina! Thank god you are ok! I thought the worst, I was so scared. Someone gave us a call saying they saw something burning this way and we knew your house was this way." Snow was crying hysterically and holding Regina for dear life.

"Are you okay? Are you burned? What they hell happened?"

"Snow calm down, I'm fine I don't know what the hell happened! And what's strange is I can't put it out with my magic at all!"

David came beside Regina and gave her a hug.

"I'm very Sorry Regina. We are just glad you are ok."

"Where's the baby, Snow?" she asked looking around nervous.

"Granny has him."

"Emma and Henry are on their way."

Soon as the words left her mouth, Emma and Henry were flying down in her little yellow bug. Henry got out and ran to his mom crying.

"Mom are you ok? God, I thought the worse!"

Emma came up to her. "Regina, Im so happy you ok? What happened? Did you leave something on the stove turned on?"

"No Emma! I'm not that careless." She looked around as the men worked to put out the fire spraying tons of water. She shook her head and a tear fell.

"All my stuff, my pictures of Henry, everything is gone!" she cried and Snow held her. She looked up once more and noticed the men spraying the water on her apple tree.

'My apple tree' then she remembered.

"_Did you get the point when your apple tree was poisoned?" _

Suddenly Regina felt heat flow through her body. Not because of the fire in her house but the flames she saw in her eyes. Her eyes went red with anger. She was never this anger since she wanted Snow dead.

"I know who this this to me!"

"Who?" Snow, Henry, and Emma said at the same time.

Before she could answer, she saw Robin running. He ran as fast as he could when he found out about the fire.

"Regina! O my god Regina you are ok! I thought I lost you!" he hugged her so tight but she fought him to let her go.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" she screamed at him.

"What? Regina what did I do?" he looked hurt by her outburst and prayed she didn't play him for this.

"Not you, but your pyscho wife! She did this to me! She set my house on fire! And as you all my witness, she will die tonight!"

Robin looked as if she ripped his heart out. "Marian?"

"Wait Regina how do you know she did it?" David asked shocked.

Henry came and stood in front of her. "She did do it! She was the one that's been sabotaging mom the past few weeks and she threatened her!"

"Well why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Emma asked confused.

"Like you would believe me! But I have proof!" she yelled in Emma's face.

Then she saw Marian come near the house looking in horror.

Marian put on her fake persona well.

"Goodness, what happened?" she said looking surprised.

Regina started to run to her but David and Emma held her back.

"YOU BITCH! YOU BURNED DOWN MY HOUSE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!"

"Regina, calm down" David said. He had a hard time trying to hold her still because she was really strong.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

"What is she talking about I will never do something like this."

"Regina, just tell us how you have proof."

Regina started to say it is on her computer but then she remembered her computer was in the house burning as of now. 'What am I going to do? I have no proof!'

"It was on my computer but this BITCH BURNED DOWN MY HOUSE!"

Robin was standing there stunned. Marian burned down Regina's house? Anyone that knows Marian would say Regina is crazy and just wants to blame the woman who took Robin back, but he knew something was off about Marian. The looks she would give him, her supposedly going to the bathroom tonight.

Marian looked satisfied but tried to hold it in.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of something so horrible Regina! I would never."

"NEVER MY ASS!" she struck Emma and David off her and was about to choke the life out of Marian.

"Mom, wait! I got proof!

Henry made his way through the crowd with his computer.

"Before you kill her, I have the proof you need."

"How?"

"Everyone! Mom told me what Marian was doing and we decided to take action. We set up security cameras all over the house and yard."

He then looked at Marian and she looked scared.

"And they are **indestructible**. I linked the cameras to mom's computer. Unforntuately, her computer is now ashes. Luckily, I linked them to my computer as well."

He then turned his computer around and everyone saw Marian shoot many fire arrows toward Regina's house and all over the yard."

"They did some kind of magic. That's not me!" Marian screamed. She tried to run but David caught her and pushed her to the ground so she could not fight.

Everyone looked shocked.

"What I can't understand is why I can't put fire out with my magic!"

Belle then appeared. "I think I know the answer. I have to check Rumple's store, but Marian was in there earlier today "just browsing" as she said. I explained to her about different potions when she asked and I told her about one specifically that when sprinkle on something it cannot be undo by magic! She must have stolen it!"

"Look, here is the footage where she is sprinkling something on the arrow!" Henry then shows the footage.

Marian didn't know what to say. She was caught.

"Marian looks like you are under arrest." Emma slaps the cuffs on her.

Robin then came up to her and looked furious.

"So because I told you I love Regina earlier you go burned down her house? I don't know the person I'm standing in front of! I can't believe you would do this."

She then ran up close to him. "Robin no! please! I did it for us! I thought if I killed her, the curse on you will be broken!"

"I keep telling you Marian there is no curse on me! I love her! And you will never see Roland again!"

"Not my son! You can't do that Robin!"

"You told her you loved me?" He looked behind him and Regina was there looking at him with great hope in her eyes.

"Yes, I told her I love you and that I want to be with you. I was planning on telling you this morning but all this happened. I'm in love with you Regina, you are my world and I gave you my heart the day I stepped close to you in the Zelena's barn."

"You can't do this Robin" Marian yelled. David was pushed her in his truck to take her to the station.

"I'm so sorry Regina." Snow came to her and hugged her tight.

"Come home with us, Mom" Henry said.

"I would love to. I just hate all our things are gone."

Belle came to her side. "Regina, I talked to Rumple and he said there may be an antidote. I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was a lunatic. I feel like this is all my fault." She looked so sad.

"No Belle of course it's not your fault honey!" Regina gave her a big hug.

"Ok, the excitement is over for the night. Let's go home." Emma said.

"Mom, are you coming?"

"Yes but give me one minute."

She looked at Robin with a small smile. He didn't smile.

"Regina, I am so so sorry this happened. I could have lost you. I love you."

He pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately and she kissed him back.

"I love you to, Robin."

"Can we really talk tomorrow, I know you have to get your rest."

"Yes, we can. Did you mean what you said you wanted to spend your life with me?"

His smile grew, "Every word. You, Roland, and Henry are my future."

**1 more chapter you guys! Thanks so much for reading! **


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Despite what happened last night, Regina felt great the morning after. She felt as if she could breathe for the first time in weeks. The Charmings were kind of family now. They cared about her. She saw that for certain last night when they rushed to her rescue. She now was on her way to have a serious talk with Robin, but first she wanted to stop by and see lunatic Marian.

She walked in the jail dock and Emma was at her desk reading a book. As soon as Marian saw her she yelled, "You won't get away with this Regina! You will never have my family!"

Regina laughed softly.

Emma came next to her, "Regina what are you doing here? You still can't kill her."

"I know, but I wanna have a chat with her" she gave Emma a big smile.

Emma didn't look amused. "Yea, ok. But I will be in my office, just in case."

"Sure."

Emma went back into her office and Regina went toward Marian cell.

"Don't come near me you evil spawn!"

Regina laughed again. "I just simply want to tell you that you brought all of this on yourself. Do I want to rip your heart out, crush it into dust, sprinkle it on your body and roast you to ashes? Yes, yes I do. But that will not do any good. I will leave you to think of how you messed up your own life. I am no longer the 'Evil Queen'. I have turned over a new leaf. But I hope you can sleep well in knowing that Robin and Roland will be in very good hands. Mine. I love them and I will never let any harm come their way."

"You are the harm. I will get you Regina, on my life."

"You can try, but remember what you said? _Evil people don't get happy endings_."

Marian looked furious, ready to pounce on Regina. Regina laughed heartily and walked out.

_**-later-**_

Regina walked to the playground where Robin and Roland would be. She saw Robin pushing his son on the swing and Roland telling him to go faster. This is what happiness is. She hasn't felt it in years and now she feels it again, stronger than ever. Her love for her boys will never die and she will always make them happy.

Roland spotted her, jumped off the swing and ran to her. He gave her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Gina, Gina! Are you okay? Daddy said your house burned down."

"Yes sweet boy, I am okay. It did but I can get it rebuilt."

"I'm sorry your house burned down. I love that house." He looked sad.

"It's ok Roland, it will be better in no time."

"I know, I'm just glad you are ok."

"I am and thank you baby, I missed you."

"I missed you to Gina."

She hugged him tight against her. She missed his hugs and made a promise that she will not go so long without a hug from him again.

Robin walked up to them.

"Hey Roland, go on the slide and play. I want to talk to Gina."

"Are we going to see her a lot more daddy?"

"Yes, Roland. I hope so." He looked at her for confirmation.

"Of course Roland. You know I love my boys."

"We love you to, Gina."

Roland ran to play on the slide and Regina and Robin sat down on the bench. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"How are you this morning?" he asked almost whispering in her ear.

"I'm fine. I had breakfast with the family. Heard what I said? "Family!" Then went and told Marian a piece of my mind. Don't worry I didn't physically harm her and curse her. I just simply told her she brought this on herself."

Robin smiled. "She did bring it on herself."

"Did you decide you wanted to be with me before she did that?"

"Yes, baby I did. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Ever since I was little I was told to follow my heart and that it would never ever steer me wrong. And it hasn't. With every decision I make, I listen to my heart. My heart wanted you and I wanted you even more. You are an amazing woman. I don't care about your past. The Regina I see now is the most stunning woman I know and ever met. You make my heart alive again. I'm in love with you."

He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. He pulled her closer to his body and rubbed his hand in her hair and down her back. They felt all the emotion of their love in kisses. Regina began to cry.

"Robin, I told you a while ago that I never thought I would have this. And at first I didn't."

She then looked at his tattoo. "but I feel it in this tattered heart of mine that we are meant to be."

"We are mi'lady, we are. This love is powerful what we have. I'm so sorry I hurt you before. I promise on my honor and on my son's life that I will never hurt you like that again. You are so special to me." He looked deep in her eyes and Regina knew that he meant ever word gracing his beautiful lips.

She gave him a big smile. "And I promise you as long as you're mine, I will always try my best to make you and Roland happy."

"Well mi'lady, I guess that's forever. Are you ready for that?" he smirked at her and kissed her temple.

"More than ready. You broke down my walls and opened my heart towards love. I have never felt so at peace before. Not worrying about anything all the time. Your love is mine now."

"It has always been yours, love. You may not have known it but my heart will always be yours. You are my soul mate."

"Gina, Daddy! Come play with me!" Roland waved his hands and smiled at his parents.

"We better go."

"Yes mi'lady. Your son is calling."

"Our son." She looked at him with her eyes sparkling. "I have two sons."

"_We_ have two sons." He hugged her and never wanted to let her go. And he never will.

"I love you Regina."

"I love you to Robin. Now let's go before Roland comes over to drag us." They both laughed and went to play with their son.

They had each other now. She had her happy ending.

-The End-

_**Again thanks so much for reading. Tell me what you think overall! **_


End file.
